A Cleansing Experience
by kaynibbler16
Summary: The Doctor and Rose have been in a relationship for a while when the unsuspecting Time Lord gets exposed to a chemical agent that leaves him mostly immobile; thankfully the effects are only temporary. It's up to Rose and Jack to take care of his day to day needs, which includes bathing and Rose discovers that a frisky Time Lord and a dash of soap make a very potent mix.


**A/N**: This just popped into my head one night. Feedback is always appreciated. Let me know if there are any mistakes. Hope you enjoy it. :)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Doctor Who or any of its characters.

* * *

Rose sat with her legs dangling in the bathtub, scrubbing the Doctor's hair with shampoo. His head sat between her thighs in a special little sink just off the side of the tub, making it easier for her to wash his hair. His head lay on a sponge-like pillow that supported his neck while she worked through his hair. This had become the routine for the past few days after a recent misadventure they'd had on a planet in the Boise System. The Doctor had gotten caught up in the crossfire of a war. Unfortunately they discovered that this particular planet had developed a rather nasty chemical weapon that the Doctor ingested through his lungs. Although it could have easily paralyzed a human, thankfully it only caused temporary effects in Time Lords. However, it left the Doctor without the much ability to move but still allowed him the ability to feel everything in his body, which they were thankful for at the very least. It was a good thing that Rose had not left the TARDIS before the Doctor, seeing as he collapsed right not a minute after setting foot on the surface. Jack took it upon himself to leave the TARDIS and drag the unconscious Time Lord back into the console room. It killed him, but he revived after only a few minutes. Despite her pleas, Jack refused Rose's help to carry the unconscious Time Lord into the Med Bay just in case the chemical might have adverse effects on her.

It wasn't until several tense hours later that the Doctor awoke and discovered his inability to move. To say the least, he wasn't very happy about it. Strangely he was still able to move his mouth, much to his relief. They ran scans on the Doctor to see what could have caused such a reaction and discovered that it was a new chemical agent that had been created in the 43rd century. It was commonly used during that time period for military conflicts in that particular star system. Ironically, it was meant to be an anesthetic, but the effects were disastrous. People never awoke, or died flat out due to exposure. So instead it was turned into a new neurological weapon. The Doctor had encountered the gas before, but he had never on the receiving end of it. It was one of those rare moments when the Doctor was thankful that Rose had decided to stay behind on the TARDIS. This particular strain of chemical was targeted to completely paralyze the victim and force their internal organs to shut down. When the Doctor had stepped out of the TARDIS his body recognized the threat the chemical posed and forced him into a healing coma too quickly for him to react. It didn't allow for him to even stumble back into the TARDIS to get away from the chemical.

Essentially his body became its own enemy.

The TARDIS tried to prevent the Doctor from landing on the planet in the first place, but of course he didn't listen. The planet was supposed to be very prosperous and peaceful but the time period he landed in had the planet involved in a worldwide conflict using new chemical weapons, such as the one the Doctor inhaled.

Good thing for superior Time Lord biology, he'd joked. Rose and Jack had not found it so funny.

A bright side was that not only was the Doctor starting to get feeling back in his limbs the past few days, but he was now able to move his arms and legs around a bit. Not much, but it was a start. Rose and Jack still had to help him move about the TARDIS and go to the restroom or, as Rose was currently doing, give the Doctor a bath. But he was recovering and that was the important part. Bathing the Doctor meant Rose had to wash every part of him and even though it wasn't anything that she had not seen before, for some reason it felt more intimate in a different kind of way. And despite Jack's pouting, Rose was the only one the Doctor allowed to give him a bath. She'd been flustered about the idea of giving the Doctor a bath at first, but she got over it quickly. Not only did she get to take her time and really get to know his body, Rose found it quite thrilling to be honest and the Doctor seemed to enjoy it as well. However, no matter how much she wanted to explore "other" activities with the Doctor, at the moment he was still incapable of much physical movement and Rose did not want to take advantage of him.

However, if he kept making those little growling noises in the back of his throat she might just crawl into that bath with him.

Unbeknownst to Rose though, the Doctor very much wanted Rose to take advantage of their current situation.

Despite his inability to move his limbs freely, the Doctor was enjoying his downtime. Though he didn't like to have to rely on Rose or Jack for his more personal activities, he had to admit that at times it was kind of nice to just relax a bit. However, he was starting to get a little frustrated too, especially when his body reacted so eagerly to his Rose.

With her being so close to him and yet unable to wrap his arms around her made the Doctor irritable; they were already in an intimate relationship but there was still so much he wanted to do with her and now he was forced to wait.

It was frustrating.

Annoying.

Boring.

Rose dragged her nails lightly over the Doctor's scalp, careful not to scratch him.

As her fingers worked through his hair, the Doctor lost himself to the sensation. He groaned; it felt so good. If only she were doing that in other places as well. He let his mind wander through his fantasies of Rose exploring his body with her adept little hands. He missed Rose's touch the past few days, not that she didn't touch him. She did, usually several times a day. However, he wanted her to really touch him. The Doctor wanted her to use those glorious hands of hers on other parts of his body; he wanted to feel her bury her fingernails into his back as he pounded into her making them both cry out in ecstasy.

The Doctor moaned low in his throat.

His mind conjured up images of her hands trailing down his chest, further and further until she was a hair's breath away from where he desperately wanted her; needed her. He wanted her to stroke and massage him, as he returned the favor in kind.

Rose stopped as she heard the Doctor groan; thinking that she might have accidently hurt him somehow. "You okay?"

"Hm?" The Doctor had completely lost himself to his fantasy. He realized that Rose had said something but his hormones were overriding his higher functions.

"Doctor? Are you okay, did I scratch you?" Rose was rather concerned that the Doctor wasn't really answering her. Despite his assurances, they still weren't positive whether or not there might be some other adverse effects from the gas affecting his system. She looked at his scalp through the bubbles and lather, trying to see if there were any traces of red. When she saw none, she asked him again. "Doctor, are you alright?"

"Whas'at?" The Doctor felt sluggish from the warm water, Rose's glorious hands, and his own imagination. He knew that he should probably try to respond more coherently, but he was in his own little personal heaven at the moment and wanted to bask in it.

Rose was getting a little annoyed. "Did I scratch you anywhere or is the water too warm? Everything alright?"

The Doctor finally dragged his thoughts away from the things he would most certainly prefer to be doing at the moment when he heard the irritation in Rose's voice.

Why did she stop? Why was she upset?

"Wha'? Oh, fine, yeah I'm fine. Brilliant, actually. Fantastic." He opened his eyes to look at the beautiful blonde above him. She'd decided to go without make-up that day and had thrown her hair up into a ponytail, and frankly he just wanted to ravish her. But he couldn't; nope, his body was still recovering from the chemical. It wasn't fair, he had her in a very compromising position and he couldn't touch her; it was agonizing.

He wanted her to join him in this bath since it would make much more sense if she didn't have to worry about getting her clothes wet because she would be too. Oh, and didn't that just send shivers down his spine. A wet Rose. Rose wet. Oh yes, that brought on some rather delicious memories from earlier that week. Odd. It seemed certain parts of his body were recovering a lot quicker than the rest of his limbs. A sly smile crossed his face as a thought occurred to him. Well then, maybe, just maybe he might be able to coax his precious girl into some bath time fun.

"Doctor?" Rose wasn't as concerned now, but something was still going on and she just couldn't put her finger on it. "Anything I can do to make you more comfortable?" At that question the Doctor's expression changed and he stared hotly at Rose.

"Oh Rose, I am plenty comfortable, but don't you think that you would be much more comfortable if you didn't have to sit on the side of the bath like that?" The Doctor tried to look innocent; a little something he'd learned that could sway Rose to do something for him. He turned it on full force; he wanted his Rose in the bath with him and he would get her in there one way or another. "It would make more sense if you were able to get complete access to all the places that should be cleaned. Plus, you're putting so much strain on your muscles and that's no good; I'm sure you don't like that. If you were in here with me, you would have a better time helping me to get clean instead of just trying to lean over my shoulder to reach the lower part of me."

Yes, the very erect lower part of him.

Rose couldn't believe it; the Doctor was coming onto her while almost completely helpless.

Unbelievable.

Well, not completely unbelievable as they have been intimate for a while now but he was still recovering. Judging by his little innocent act the Doctor wasn't after a normal bath anymore. She'd seen through that act ages ago, but even now she could feel herself giving in like she always did. This man and the things he did to her.

The Doctor continued his vocal seduction. "Rose, don't you think it would be better not to waste water as well? Sharing a bath would be much more efficient and practical." There was absolutely nothing practical about what the Doctor really wanted, but Rose held her tongue. His words pulled her in; his voice like ambrosia and it was addicting. "It would be much easier for you to help me get clean if you didn't have to worry about getting your clothes wet. Besides, I'm sure that taking care of me these past few days has made you tense and a nice warm bath would do you wonders." He stopped trying to hide behind his vulnerable expression anymore and gave Rose his filthiest smile. She felt a twinge between her legs. Rose was drawn in by the Doctor's bedroom eyes and knew any fight she might have had was gone and she'd barely said a word in resistance. Of course, it wasn't like she didn't want the same thing and could understand exactly why he was so frustrated. Rose had wanted him so much these last few days, but she didn't want to take advantage of him while he was so helpless. Now, however, she could see that he was using every method he could to get her to share a bath with him. And much more, by the look in his eyes.

Cheeky man.

Not answering him because she really didn't know what to say, Rose grabbed the shower hose and rinsed the Doctor's hair free of shampoo.

"Rose, won't you join me?" The Doctor was very persistent about this and used his favorite trick, he pouted. Unable to really enjoy his time with Rose because of his new limitations, which he could not wait to be rid of, the Doctor waited for Rose to respond to his question. He needed this and he was absolutely certain Rose needed it too.

"Hm? Well, I guess you make a valid argument." Rose pondered for a moment before finally making her decision. Fine, she thought, if he wants to do this in the bathtub he better be prepared. Rose was going to give him a bath he wouldn't soon forget, nor she. Setting his head back down on the little pillow, Rose stood up and started to unbutton her blouse.

"Is that a yes?" The Doctor couldn't see Rose anymore and was slightly worried that he might have pushed too far, but that only lasted a few seconds before he saw Rose walk over to the other side of the bath. There, he watched as she stripped her clothes off piece by piece.

"Oh yes, Doctor, I believe it is." Rose's tongue touch smile told the Doctor that he was in for a treat.

What the Doctor didn't know was that Rose had plans of her own. He may get his wish, but Rose would be the one in control. Most of the time he topped in the bedroom, but not tonight. Oh no, he was going to get a piece of his own medicine and Rose was going to enjoy every second of it.

Tonight the Doctor was at her mercy and by night's end they were both going to be very satisfied, Rose smiled like the cat that caught the canary.

Finally ridding herself of her clothing, Rose gracefully stepped into the sunken bathtub. The tub itself was like a small pool, easily able to fit more than a few people in it, but tonight there would only be the two of them. The water came up to mid-thigh on Rose as she walked towards the Doctor, stopping merely a foot away. Leaning over, she braced her arms on either side of the Doctor. Gently, she brushed her lips across his and heard him moan. When Rose pulled away slightly he whimpered, despite his attempt to hide it.

"Doctor." Rose mumbled against his lips. She brushed against her mouth against his again before pulling away completely. He pouted at being denied a full on snog and Rose wanted nothing more than to nibble on his bottom lip, but first things first.

"Rose." The Doctor growled and she felt warmth pool in her womb.

Rose smirked at his obvious dissatisfaction and she kneeled on the ledge that the Doctor was resting on, straddling his thighs. Rose leaned in close to his mouth again.

"Now Doctor, it would be very rude of me to clean you when I am. Just. So. Filthy." Rose said as she peppered the Doctor's lips with kisses. She pulled back again and watched as he tried to move with her, but he still lacked the strength to do so.

He growled in frustration.

She just smiled and started to kiss along his jaw line, talking in between.

"Just let me take care of you." Rose nipped at a spot on the Doctor's neck just below his ear that made him hiss in pleasure.

"You have been, all week. And I certainly have enjoyed it, but my body is healing from that chemical agent much slower than I would have liked." The Doctor spoke hoarsely; he couldn't believe that he'd managed to focus enough to get all that out. Rose was very distracting.

"You are absolutely right, Doctor." Rose whispered in his ear, making him shudder. "It is much easier to clean you now that I can reach all your nooks and crannies." She nibbled her way down his neck causing the Doctor's breathing to increase. "Run my hands all over you, making sure that I've cleaned you thoroughly." He felt her warm, wet tongue flick against his skin and he could not suppress a shudder at the texture. Rose let her hands drift down the front of his chest, dragging her fingernails lightly over his nipples. "And if I miss a spot, I will have to clean you all over again. And again. And again."

The Doctor wanted so badly to pull Rose to him; to make her scream in ecstasy, but he couldn't. He could only sit there and get lost in the feeling of Rose nipping and nibbling on his skin. His body was relaxed and tense at the same time, restricted from what he wanted. Needed. He could smell her; her tangy scent of sweat and shampoo and something fundamentally Rose filling his lungs. It was torture; pure sweet torture. He could feel her bare breasts pressed up against his chest, the water rippling with her movements. He felt her hands move from his chest to his abdomen, tracing the muscles and then continuing further down. The Doctor gasped as he felt her hands brush against his cock.

His moan echoed throughout the room.

"Rose." The Doctor gasped as he felt her take hold of him around the base. Her first few strokes were gentle, teasing. She knew exactly what he craved; he loved the buildup. Every move she made drove him mad; her body was intoxicating and she always had him in a perpetual state of arousal. He was hard for her almost every moment they spent together and many they spent apart.

The Doctor needed her so much that he didn't know what would happen if he lost her.

Not wanting to follow that particular train of thought, the Doctor tried again to focus on what Rose was saying.

"Before I take care of you, I think I need get clean first. It would be very unhygienic of me to clean you when I haven't freshened up yet." With that last statement Rose pulled away from the Doctor completely and reached around for the soap. "I need to cleanse myself thoroughly before I finish giving you your bath." Rose gave him a devious smile. Oh this was going to be delicious fun.

The Doctor swallowed roughly, his mouth suddenly very dry.

She wouldn't.

Oh, but she would.

Minx.

The Doctor could only watch as Rose grabbed the body soap and poured some on a wash cloth. She then rubbed the soap thoroughly into the cloth, working up a good lather. With deliberate slowness, Rose began to clean herself starting at her neck. The Doctor watched with rapt attention as she seductively scrubbed down her throat towards her chest, further and further down. Stopping before she reached her breasts, Rose shifted to clean her arms next. She took her sweet time, knowing the Doctor was practically moaning just from watching. She may have just found a new favorite fantasy. Rose loved to tease the Doctor; he always flushed beautifully when she did something even remotely erotic. She particularly enjoyed it because it caused his adorable freckles to stand out, and not simply the ones on his face.

Rose finished thoroughly cleaning her arms and made to begin on her chest, the Doctor's eyes following her every movement. Beginning at the base of her neck again, she trailed the cloth down between the valley of her breasts, down her abdomen, and right before the cloth could drift over her curls Rose changed direction, shifting to her left hip. Bringing her leg out of the water and placing her foot right next to the Doctor's right shoulder, Rose reached around for the body soap and lathered the cloth up again. She began at her ankle and worked her way up her calf in small, rhythmic circles.

Pure hell, the Doctor thought. This was pure hell.

She wasn't just teasing him, she was taunting him. He saw her drag that piece of cloth across her body, listening to her soft, satisfied noises as she worked the rag into her muscles. He could only sit there helplessly as Rose moved the cloth down her body and let it caress her skin, wishing with every fiber in him that he could follow it with his tongue. He would trace his language into her skin, words that held the power of the universe in them. Words that he wouldn't, couldn't speak aloud but showed with every action he made. The things this beautiful pink and yellow human did to him, not to mention his libido.

Rose shifted to her other leg and worked her way up to the apex of her thigh. Again, she stopped just shy of where the Doctor most hoped to see her hands go. The Doctor was taking shallow breaths now, his arousal overtaking him. He felt his cock bob eagerly in the water, throbbing in anticipation for what he could already tell was going to be a very long evening. Noticing his heightened state of arousal, Rose lathered the cloth once more and began to wash her chest.

The Doctor watched closely as Rose circled her breasts with the washcloth, gently massaging them with soap. He saw her nipples stiffen to fine points and he shivered, just itching to roll the nubs between his fingertips.

Rose gasped slightly as she caught the Doctor's dark gaze focused intensely on her chest. She almost melted on the spot. His eyes were trained on every flick of her wrist and twist of her fingers. She saw the tip of his tongue flick out and moisten his lips, imagining that he was doing the same to her nipples. His breath was coming out in quick pants, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down with every swallow. Rose could see his body tensing so desperately to move a muscle, any muscle to get closer to her. His desire so evident on his face, so clear the passion that Rose felt a jolt of arousal in her womb.

Focus, Rose thought, don't get distracted by that gloriously wet and agile tongue of his. Oh no, she could feel her will to win this little game of seduction starting to fade at the prospect of being on the receiving end of the Doctor's oral acrobats. She had to stifle a groan before the Doctor could notice. After a few more swipes across her breasts with the washcloth, and a few not so subtle whimpers from the Doctor, Rose continued her bathtub seduction and washed down her abdomen. Circling her belly button with the cloth in one hand, Rose let the other explore further down her body. She brushed her fingers through the dewy curls there and parted her folds.

A growl interrupted her self-exploration and Rose looked up again at the Doctor.

Muscles tense, the Doctor looked about ready to spring at Rose. His eyes were almost completely black and his arms twitched incessantly as he watched her. He inhaled sharply as she began stroking her clit.

"Rose," it was a strained whisper that sent a clear warning, "you do realize that once I am able to move again I will bring you to the brink and make you beg me to let you come. And you shall, over and over again."

Rose gasped and moaned. She realized that this game was no longer in her hands, not when he talked like that. Not when he could bring her to the edge with just his voice.

Dropping the washcloth, Rose kneaded her breast and continued to rub her clit as she listened to the Doctor's voice wash over her.

"I love your breasts, so firm and supple." His voice was low, vibrating in the base of his throat. "I love the little noises you make when I tease your nipples with my mouth, sucking and licking. I'd run my hands all over your warm, soft, beautiful skin." The Doctor let his eyes droop as he gazed at his wonderful girl as she gave into his voice. He knew this was one of her favorite things about him, the way he talked. She loved his voice and could listen to him recite almost anything and it would sound like he was trying to coax her into his bed, which it quite often did.

And did he ever use that to his advantage.

"I'd use my tongue most all, though. Tasting every inch of you. Your lips, your neck, your breasts, and then…" He licked his lips again, watching her eyes dart towards his mouth. She mewled. "And then your center. Every crevice. Every spot to make you scream. You're my addiction. I just can't get enough of you."

Rose was so close now, so close to the edge but she couldn't reach it. Not yet.

"Come here." It wasn't really a demand so much as a plea. Unable to resist, Rose inched closer to the Doctor. She reached behind him and pressed a small button to drain the water. Settling on the ledge again, Rose took him in her hands once more and started stroking him.

The Doctor inhaled sharply at the sensation of her hands. Each stroke taking him higher and higher. "Rose." His voice was thick with arousal. "I need you."

"Yes, my Doctor." Rose lifted herself over the Doctor, positioning him at her entrance. She lowered down onto him, moaning at the sensation of fullness that accompanied it.

The Doctor gasped as he was enveloped by her slick heat, felt as she clench around him. So good. So very, very good.

"Rose, my Rose." Her name was a sacred prayer on his lips.

They stayed that way for a moment just enjoying the feel of being connected; soft words of awe and wonder escaping them both.

And then Rose began to move, rocking ever so slightly at first before picking up her pace.

The Doctor felt her body pulse and clench around him, her sweet cries of pleasure heightening his own arousal. The Doctor met every thrust he could, albeit weakly. They were both so close. Rocking and thrusting, skin against skin. Higher and higher they climbed.

Rose felt the warmth in her womb coil tighter with each thrust, her every thought was filled with him.

The Doctor was surrounded by Rose, every sound, every scent, everything.

Rose kissed the Doctor hard, careful to keep her pace from faltering too much. She nibbled his lower lip and ran her tongue along the roof of his mouth. The Doctor moaned at the mixture of sensations. Rose rocked even harder against him, closer and closer to the brink.

Finally Rose sobbed out her release and buried her face in his shoulder, the Doctor following her over the edge merely seconds later.

Panting hard, they basked in the afterglow. Rose breathed in the Doctor's clean scent, now tinged with the sweat of their lovemaking. She smiled and left little kisses against his neck. The Doctor chuckled low in his throat and hummed happily.

Rose lifted her head away from his neck and gave the Doctor a gentle kiss. He returned the gesture and soon they were leisurely snogging one another. After a few more lazily kisses, Rose pulled away and smiled her tongue touched smile at him.

"Well, think we should add "bathtub sex" to the list?" She asked him cheekily.

The Doctor nodded as best he could and gave her his brightest smile. "Oh, most definitely! In fact, I have some other ideas we can try out once I'm able to move again."

As the Doctor softened inside her, Rose lifted off of him and shakily stood up to grab a few towels from the other side of the tub. Picking up one, she sat on the ledge next to the Doctor in the now completely drained tub and started drying his hair before moving onto the rest of him.

The Doctor closed his eyes and enjoyed the feel of the soft towel and the aftertaste of his Rose. This had been a brilliant idea in his own opinion and he was certain that Rose had enjoyed it just as much, if her cries of pleasure were anything to go by. As Rose finished drying off the Doctor's front, she straddled his lap again and pulled him towards her so she could dry his back.

The Doctor took full advantage of this new position as it allowed him access to her neck. He nibbled and kissed and even licked a bit at her skin, hearing Rose squeak when he bit a little harder a few times.

There would be no mistaking what they had been doing in the bathtub tonight at breakfast in the morning.

Finishing up his back, Rose laid him against the side of the tub again and reached around for a second towel. After drying herself off, and a few more lewd comments from the Doctor, she climbed out of the tub to grab a robe for Doctor and discovered a second one for herself, courtesy of the TARDIS. She pulled on her robe before helping the Doctor into his. He smiled lecherously at her again.

"What?" Rose lifted an eyebrow at him, knowing full well that he wanted something again and she could sense where that train of thought was going.

"Well, I think we need to run a few more tests on my mobility. I believe that we may have just shagged some life into my limbs." As proof, he lifted his arms a bit and wrapped them around Rose's waist weakly.

Rose laughed. She wrapped her own arms around the Doctor's neck and kissed him.

"Well, I guess we will. We have a rather large bed waiting that could serve as an excellent testing area."

They both broke into giggles and resumed their lazy kissing, enjoying each other's company. They did indeed make good use of that bed that night and discovered that a bit of good shagging never hurt. In fact, the Doctor could make a decent argument that it was very good for the body, too. Of course, he could make a good argument for just about anything including why that new bath oil he bought at the Fuppolt market a few weeks ago was absolutely vital for their next bathtub adventure.

Rose certainly had no complaints.


End file.
